


You've Returned

by WinterWidow22



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 14:04:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11625105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterWidow22/pseuds/WinterWidow22
Summary: -Hey everyone, thanks for continuously reading and writing comments, I'm sorry I've been gone, kinda had writers block-Hope you guys enjoyed this quick imagine!-Thank you again for sticking around with me-I don't own the characters





	You've Returned

_It’s been years- no - almost a century since you’ve set foot on Neverland. After going through about two or three curses, having your memories played with, some completely gone, as well as dealing with ‘heroes,’ you were finally back. **Finally home**.   
_

_Nothing had changed, not that you had expected anything to, not even the leaves on the trees. They were still the deepest shade of green, and they still reflected the moonlight the way you had seen in your dreams. The ocean was still calm at night despite the mermaids lurking underneath the surface.  
_

_You had agreed to work alongside the ‘heroes’ on the **way** to Neverland, but they didn’t say anything about when you actually stepped foot **on** Neverland. The second the ship was on shore, you practically raced off it.   
_

_You heard Hook yelling for you as you ran, which only brought a smug grin to your lips. After a century of being his prisoner, a century of listening to him taunt you with the ideas of returning to Neverland, only to be sucked into a new realm with no recollection of your own memories, **you were free**._

_You ran through the familiar jungle with ease, you knew for sure he would move the camp. He always moved the camp. But he knew you were here, he had to know, he said he wouldn’t forget you._

_Once you decided you lost the ‘heroes’ you sat on a tree stump to catch your breath. It was eerily quiet for a night on Neverland, especially since Pan had a guest, surely he would be celebrating? Trying to convince his guest how wonderful Neverland was? His music was not to be heard, the shouts of the boys had silenced, it seemed as if all of Neverland was quiet, and it felt as if it were watching you._   

_“I’d say welcome back- but I’m not so sure you’re really welcome here anymore.”  
_

_He spoke from behind you. His words hurt, and for a moment you feared he wouldn’t let you stay here. However, that fear died the second you turned to face him. His cold stare became softer, and he uncrossed his arms and let them rest at his sides. He didn’t look a day older._

_“You know I didn’t leave on purpose,” you retorted, trying to keep your gaze on him.  
_

_“Oh are you sure? I told you to leave the pirates alone. But what did you do?” He came closer to you now, arms length apart.  
_

_“They stole from us, I was simply getting it back.” You kept your head held high despite his intimidating manner._

_Before he could continue, he took his gaze off you, something was wrong. Without hesitation he grabbed your hand and led you quickly through the forest, covering your tracks with his magic. Just like he used to. He never forgot you, and he would never truly abandon you. You just knew it._

You dreamed for so long of going back to Neverland, and having Pan act as if no time passed, and you two would be okay. Instead, reality hit you hard in the face when the waves came over the Jolly Roger, knocking everyone over and causing a loud boom from the room next to yours. You ran upstairs as quickly as possible, only to see a mess. A mermaid turned gold, a storm of incredible power, and Emma, jumping overboard.

Hook shouted your name over and over before giving up on you and going to help ‘save’ Emma, even though she was the one who idiotically jumped into the water.

After watching these ‘heroes’ figure out how to settle the storm, that they created, you were thankful for silence even if it didn’t last too long. 

As the ship pulled ashore, Rumple and Hook were both explaining the island to the rest of them, once Rumple disappeared you were dragged along with the rest of the heroes. Your dreams were right about one thing on Neverland, it hadn’t changed much in appearance. 

You tried to focus, tried to follow Hook and the rest, but you couldn’t. You ran in the opposite direction. 

“I took you once! I’ll do it again!” Hook yelled as he watched you run, not even bothering to chase you, after all, it wasn’t like you could leave Neverland.

It wasn’t surprising that your hideout was covered up by bushes and trees, what was surprising was that Pan kept it here. You never really knew Pan to be sentimental, even though sometimes you wished he would be. As you entered, everything was _exactly_ the same. It was as if you never left. You gently ran your fingers along the wall, afraid to really move anything in case it was just a trick. 

“You can thank Felix. He wanted to keep your hideout. Never really said why.” Shawn’s voice startled you, and you had him pinned to the wall in seconds before realizing it was your old friend.

“Oh- sorry Shawn I wasn’t expecting you” You replied as you backed off. 

“Wouldn’t expect you to. Pan’s kinda busy and I saw you running, you aren’t that far from camp. Why don’t you come back?” He sounded sincere enough, but at this point, being prisoner at camp was better than being alone or with Hook. 

You trudged through the forest with Shawn, neither of you spoke, and when you entered camp the only person you really recognized was Felix. He stood and stared at you wide eyed, as the whole camp fell silent and looked at you curiously. 

As he walked over to you, you noticed a change in him, maybe it was a new sense of power, but he seemed more confident than you remember. Although, that was a completely different Felix. One you might never see again.

“Is it really you (Y/N)?” He asked curiously.

“Yes, Felix, I swear. It’s me.” 

You could swear that if no one else were in the camp, he would have hugged you. Instead he gave you a small nod and left you a space to sit next to him. 

He filled you in on where and what Pan was doing and planning, but you were so focused on everything else. The size of the camp was much larger than you remembered, so many boys, all of different ages. Maybe Pan altered his rule a bit, seeing as how young some of them really were.

Several boys crowded the pair of you, staring in wonder as if they’d never seen a girl in their lives; others flashed you a smile. 

You looked for Henry, but he really was nowhere to be found. Before you could even ask, Pan walked right into camp, and he didn’t exactly look happy. Another boy followed behind him, carrying a sleeping Henry in his arms. Felix immediately left you and went over to discuss what happened with Pan. You watched as Pan angrily paced back and forth, barely answering Felix and ignoring the boys surrounding him. 

“Pan is (Y/N) really an old friend of yours?” One younger boy asked. 

“Did she really help you create the campsite?” Another chimed in. 

“Why are you all so concerned with (Y/N)? None of you even know who she was!” He yelled back at all of them, silencing them. 

He truly hadn’t changed at all. The way he walked, they way he spoke, and his general appearance and attitude were completely the same. You missed him more than anything. While you were too caught up in Pan, the boys looked at each other, and even Felix gave Pan a curious glance.

Pan knew you were _on_ Neverland, but didn’t exactly realize you were sitting _in_ his camp.

”Pan...” You spoke gently as you stood to face him.

The boys moved aside and as Pan turned to look at you, all you saw was the hate in his eyes.

With a wave of his hand he took you near the waterfall, and you had never been so grateful for privacy. He was the first to speak.

”You left me.” He said simply, all emotion gone from his voice.

”I was taken from you actually” You said quietly, turning away from him, before continuing.

”You can’t openly say I ‘have permission to leave Neverland’ with pirates on the island. I know you were mad I went back to steal what the pirates had taken, but still Pan. Hook took me away. I was so sure you’d come for me. But here we are, almost a century later and far too much has happened.”

”And here I thought you left.” He said, lifting your chin to meet his gaze. “Hook took you? You didn’t just leave with him?”

“No, of course not. I loved my life on Neverland, why would I ever trade it?”

“How would I know- it doesn’t matter. What matters is that you’ve returned and you’re here to stay.” He whispered.

You felt your heart fill with joy, finally after centuries of just trying to come home, you were back and here to stay. You’d never been so relieved, nor so happy to finally have something work out. You were going to stay on Neverland forever, and finally be home. 

**Author's Note:**

> -Hey everyone, thanks for continuously reading and writing comments, I'm sorry I've been gone, kinda had writers block
> 
> -Hope you guys enjoyed this quick imagine! 
> 
> -Thank you again for sticking around with me
> 
> -I don't own the characters


End file.
